


A Darker Stripe

by DOUHUA



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Handcuffs Bondage Mildly Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOUHUA/pseuds/DOUHUA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：这是漫长的一天，并不会很快结束。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Darker Stripe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Darker Stripe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50642) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



> 授权/PERMISSION：  
> It is never too late to send an author such a lovely compliment! Thank you vrey much, and I would be honored if you translated my story!
> 
> 警告：有轻微捆绑，也许会引起不适。
> 
> 注解：  
> 1、【To Conciliate a Tiger】续篇。 丧钟/夜翼调教系列一共三篇，这是第二篇。  
> 2、本文背景基于: Nightwing #111-114，还有一些老版的New Teen Titans故事线。  
> 夜翼这段连载的情节是：迪克为了潜入卢瑟的超级反派组织，暂时改换红色制服，并改名Renegade，与斯雷德结盟，并教导斯雷德的女儿露丝。

迪克谨慎地迈步离开花洒，让水流继续。他先等待了一会，又等了等确认，接着呼出一大口充满水蒸气的空气，才感觉轻松。这里并没有白头发的威尔森等着伏击他，仅仅是间空荡荡的浴室，镜子也如他所愿呈现一片雾气。他关上喷淋开关，贴在门上聆听。走廊里没有任何人的呼吸声，露丝可能也感到烦躁不安。(译者注释：Rose Worth，斯雷德与莉莉安•沃尔斯的女儿，斯雷德让迪克担任她的导师) 。也许吧，可能他们也确实想让他一个人待着。 

也许吧。迪克把毛巾围在腰部，尽他所能迅速而安静地走动，走廊就像浴室一样空无一人的。他抬头看向天花板上，几乎是期待看到一个咧嘴的笑容或者一次突袭，但是他目力所见是仅仅是石膏天花板和照明灯具，还有罗伊瞪圆而惊讶的双眼。 

这是糟糕的一天。罗伊让迪克揍了他，该死的。（译者注释：罗伊听说迪克投入罪恶因而来劝阻他，迪克忍痛揍晕了他）这是漫长的一天，并不会很快结束，但是迪克还有几小时就应该能见到索菲亚，如果一切都如愿，那么就有希望，带她离开这里。希望不会发生什么事，那么他可以休息一段时间。迪克思考着他究竟能睡多久，他不想去思考任何其他事情，包括罗伊被他“砰”地一声击倒在地上。然后迪克打开了他的房门。 

斯雷德-威尔森懒洋洋地躺在迪克的床上，床单搭在腰间，阅读着一本国家地理杂志。他仅仅戴着他的山羊皮眼罩，其他什么都没穿。 

迪克诅咒着自己，为了留着打开的灯光，为了没有在门口就分辨房间里是否有动静，为了和丧钟一起工作，为了生存。 

“别看起来这么震惊，小子。我就说过，你不被允许有私人生活。”斯雷德用两根手指精确地折起一页的边角，把杂志放到床头柜上，温和地对迪克微笑。“关上门。” 

迪克用肩膀关上门，告诉自己，危险时刻还没有开始。不是当他仅仅围着一条湿漉漉的毛巾的时候。并非是这种类型的危险。甚至完全不是。“你在这干吗？” 

迪克的问题甚至没有引起斯雷德眉毛的耸动。“我 住在这里。”斯雷德仅仅是温和地微笑。“过来吧，坐下。” 

“我站着就好。”仿佛今天还没有足够漫长。“我可以睡一会。” 

当斯雷德笑出声的时候，迪克不确定他到底是赢得了什么还是失败了，“你仅仅需要几个小时，格雷森。你这么对泰拉说（译者注释：泰拉，土石女，丧钟安排渗透瓦解少年泰坦的奸细，令少年泰坦损失惨重）。”他失败了。“还记得她么？”迪克感觉到自己的脸快要扭曲了，要保持不动声色太痛苦。“她是个伟大的小特工，我喜欢和她一起工作。”斯雷德站起身，在迪克能够避开他的脸之前，把他直接按到门上。“而和你一起工作，充满那么多乐趣，小子。就像我自己也重获青春。” 

“有露丝在你身边对你是件好事。”这回答太柔软，太平静，迪克浅浅地呼吸着，交叠起双臂按着斯雷德的胸膛，向后倾斜脑袋尽量远离斯雷德的脸。迪克注视着斯雷德的眼睛说，“我会帮你确保她的生命。” 

今晚迪克的好运气还在继续着。斯雷德的脸变冷酷了，他转而用一只手抵在迪克脑袋旁的门上，“说到我的女儿，”仅仅隔着一寸的距离面对这么一个体型健壮的赤裸的雇佣兵，很难做到无动于衷。“露丝说你带着她和你的小计划，和女猎人碰面了。” 

因为担忧而令内脏收缩的感觉是如此熟悉；这会干扰他，无法帮助他使索菲亚获得安全，或者帮助露丝。“我认为对于加强你女儿的能力，她会是一个很好的榜样。”斯雷德的呼吸炙热地喷在他脸上，迪克想到了躲避，想到突击的亲吻，想到他的生活有多么疯狂，因而咧嘴笑了。 

不过斯雷德只是说。“她还告诉我，你想把两个女孩都留在那儿。”哦，迪克开口想抵赖，但是斯雷德正对着他，“我认为你知道得更清楚，格雷森。我的女儿不是没有父母的流浪儿。任何试图分开我们俩的人都不可能健康地活着。” 

“这就是为什么你杀了她的养父母？”迪克的后脑敲响了警钟，一个微小的理智的声音在询问原因，为何他如此坚决地惹怒斯雷德。但是肾上腺素飙升击垮了迪克的大脑，这也是很好的唤醒兴奋的的替代方式。当斯雷德露出牙齿，迪克只是笑容更多。 

当斯雷德将他扔过房间，迪克确定他看起来很惊讶。对斯雷德来说，他并没有用足力，但也足够将他扔出去。 

迪克在空中扭动翻滚了一下，控制住自己的身体，蹲伏着落在床的远端。他摇晃了一下，围在腰间的毛巾落到了床上，除了自尊浑身并没有什么伤害。迪克把自己调整到准备姿势，抬头看到斯雷德的身影从天而降。 

事实上，斯雷德并没有攻击他。其实这个男人正在微笑，“你在空中看起来很帅。”斯雷德故意缓慢地低下身体。看到斯雷德的移动一向是必须逃开的信号；也许现在仍然是。迪克没有移动，而斯雷德用双手握住他的肩膀，把他拉起身。“你没有对我说实话，格雷森。”斯雷德说着，愉快地几乎是温暖地亲吻了迪克。 

迪克挣脱开，回吻斯雷德。男人关于前戏的主意确实并不令人意外。他摩擦着迪克的手臂，双手移动与嘴巴移动的节奏保持一致，斯雷德把他们往后推了一点，把迪克拉起来靠着他。他的胸膛是宽阔而伤痕累累的，他的嘴唇是火热和而坚实的，迪克因自己诚实渴求而推进了亲吻。斯雷德胡子的摩擦几乎是在挠痒痒。 

直到迪克的手腕上发出了叮的一声，他被拷上了手铐。好吧，这也不意外。 

（注：下段的一些背景：在迪克和罗伊组队OUTSIDERS期间，迪克一度认为蝙蝠侠通过罗伊对OUTSIDERS的系统监控并施以援助，进而前往蝙蝠洞质问布鲁斯。布鲁斯向迪克承认了自己确实暗中资助他们，但他已经一年未和罗伊对话，于是迪克打电话向罗伊要求提高警戒，罗伊表示他正和蝙蝠侠在一起，此时他们才发现那个蝙蝠侠是丧钟假扮的。丧钟几乎将罗伊打死，最后看到他胸口的致命弹痕，引起了怜悯，而决定放过他。）

无论如何，迪克啃了斯雷德的嘴唇。半途而废真是毫无意义，自杀性的性交也是如此。一阵猛烈的震颤穿过他的身体，斯雷德的咆哮更深。当斯雷德停止亲吻他，再次把他扔穿越房间的时候，计划如何带着手铐抓住他是非常困难的。 

但斯雷德没有这么做，取而代之的是在喉底发出轻笑。他双手用力压住迪克，在迪克的后背上移动，摩挲他的脖颈，捧着他的脸庞；当斯雷德的双手插入他的发间，头皮至少的感觉让迪克无法睁开眼睛。即使是在这双手紧紧握住两把头发，即使斯雷德把他拉到膝盖跪地。

“那么，小子，”斯雷德把他向前拉，迪克闻到到他深沉的麝香味道，他不得不努力吞咽。“你有可能毫发无损地离开这里。”斯雷德又用力拖了他一下，直到他的阴茎撞击着迪克的脸颊，迪克几乎没有控制住颤抖。“但是你不会走，是吧？”

“如果我走了呢？”他的声音破碎地犹如又回到了十四岁。仿佛十四岁的他从未这样跪在地上。他手腕上的开锁器感觉远没有在他发间的双手真实。

斯雷德的笑声变得低沉，不同地熟悉。他用拇指在迪克的太阳穴上用力画圈。如果他使劲挤压，就会令迪克颅骨骨折。“你不会的，小子。你属于我。”

迪克无法克制战栗。他想要把脑袋伸入那双手的压力下，让斯雷德填满他的口腔，令他思考空白。“我为你工作。”他听起来几乎完全相信自己的说辞。

斯雷德的低声轻笑变得完美而错误。“你认为这就是一切？”他的声音是……如果迪克仍然保持闭着眼……

他再次摇头，当被扯住了几缕发丝时退缩了一下，当斯雷德靠近的时候张开嘴巴。

斯雷德尝起来就像他自己，像他自己的诅咒；迪克把额头压在一处下腹部的伤疤上，这是一个熟悉又错误的地方。斯雷德的双手仍然紧紧扯着着迪克的头发。迪克知道是谁命令他跪下，是谁用小拇指在他脖子后面摩挲，是谁在他口中变得更硬。他努力在手铐上工作，用一种不同的节奏摆动他的脑袋。斯雷德这种压倒性的存在，不可能让他错认为别人。

即使这个男人留下等同令人胸口紧缩的蝙蝠侠的影响。“你知道，我玩弄了你红头发的小伙伴。”斯雷德不知何故笑起来，低沉的声音滑过迪克的皮肤，令他无法集中注意力。“绿箭的第一个跟班。他跪在地上时候真他妈的可爱。”迪克唯一能够想象罗伊对斯雷德下跪的画面，是他平躺在地上。“我在思考，我花多长时间能让你认为我是蝙蝠侠？”

他实际上并没有做到，也永远不会，迪克摩擦着牙齿。这个回答在迪克的脑中击出火花；如果他能够的话，他几乎要扔掉开锁器大笑起来。斯雷德有点气喘吁吁地笑他，“小子，你还没有学会么？”

几乎永远不会。迪克更快地旋动他的舌头，听着身上粗重的呼吸声。他快要耗尽空气，但是现在他不能后退。当粗大的手指在他的头发中开始摇动，他开启了右手上的手铐。迪克扭动右手，把手铐夹在手腕上，同时更缓慢地摆动头部，掩盖住手上的动作。他的胸口因为氧气而感到疼痛，但是他不需要抬头就知道斯雷德盯着他。他不妨让他觉得值得一看。

迪克把开锁的手铐压在腰椎处固定，希望能掩饰肩部滚动的动作。他脑袋深度摆动了一下，用一声饥渴的呻吟告诉自己是在伪装。“他知道你跪着的时候有多漂亮么，格雷森?”斯雷德听起来又像他自己了，迪克并没有嗤之以鼻，但是他确实在眼睑之下翻了个白眼。当他们回到通道入口的时候，罗伊已经离开了。现在对斯雷德和迪克来说，他都是安全的。那条线不会再用了。

“那只蝙蝠。”斯雷德很明白。他的声音是如此完美，迪克几乎感觉到光滑的手套拂过他脸部的轮廓。他窒息了，仿佛他被踢中气管，现在他真的无法呼吸。“他让你这么做过么？”斯雷德的手指在迪克发丝间缠绕，他用没有手套包裹的手指将他拽得更紧，他再次因为喉咙里的龟头而窒息。迪克痛恨自己，当溺水濒死的感觉袭来时他自己的阴茎也抽动了起来。“用你湿润的漂亮男孩的嘴巴包裹着他的，嗨，阴茎（DICK）？”开锁器从迪克松开的手指里滑落，他只能勉力抓着，勉强努力吞咽，几乎无法合上嘴。

这是种滑稽的情况，缺乏呼吸反而拯救了他。他胸口的难受程度已经足以令他分心，而耳边的咆哮变得更响。斯雷德吼着比如“代替者”和“黑头发男孩们”，迪克没有聆听，因为他的身体开始往下滑，直到他的鼻子埋入男人的耻骨。他得同时用喉咙和开锁器工作，眩晕令他的双手有些笨拙而迟钝，但经过权衡这是值得的。他听不到任何语言，仅仅是些破碎的隆隆声，一些穿过迷雾和咆哮的声音碎片，像是“小混蛋”、“漂亮男孩”和“棒极了”，他真的不想听到这些词。

直到斯雷德将他的脑袋扭回去，他正好搞定了左手的手铐。迪克在斯雷德射在他脸上的时候真心诅咒他。斯雷德大笑起来。

这完全没有必要，更不用说黏糊糊的感觉。迪克的肺部感觉能重获氧气，因呼吸而起伏不定。一旦他不需要再那样摇摆，他猛地后拉，从斯雷德放松的控制中挣脱出脑袋，迅速站起来，扔掉手铐。斯雷德的治愈因子没什么大不了的，但是该死的，这个男人射在他的前额，甚至在他的眼睛上。迪克抬起一只手抹了把脸。

斯雷德抓住他的手腕，把他拉进怀里，舔弄他，恐怖的炙热令迪克极度想要再次跪地，但是他控制住自己的身体。他凹下嘴唇克制发出呻吟声，强迫自己保持呼吸平稳；斯雷德还在平静地微笑，但并非完全温柔，他卷起舌头舔过迪克的脸颊和眼睛。

迪克不想折腾，他仅仅是想要他所想要的。“别。”

斯雷德顿了顿。他的脸靠得很近，胡子如针扎着迪克的脸颊，他炙热的呼吸吹在迪克潮湿的眼睑上。“别干什么，格雷森？”他问道，他的声音透出自然的威胁，那就是他自己。“别耽误我完成我们的交易么？别给你想要的？还是别满足你么？ 

“别……”但是迪克已经转过头去，他感到堆积在他喉咙里的语言没有一个词语是此时所想要说出口的。斯雷德笑得在迪克唇边露出牙齿，他动起嘴来是如此猛烈而熟练的，因此迪克只能屈服。他张开了嘴，沉溺其中犹如他沉溺于一切之中。 

斯雷德用他的另一只手包住迪克的二头肌，覆在子弹的伤疤之上。他用自己的拇指不急不慢地摩擦着，然后把迪克的脑袋拉回来。他的舌头也同样徐徐而行。温热的巨大的舌头在迪克的口中搅动，像是男人的分身。迪克现在应该真正习惯他了。他不该仍没有意识到斯雷德实际的存在感，不该想要融化所有坚固的、近在咫尺的危险。他不该——他不该有所需要。他只是在扮演一个角色而已。 

即使当他让斯雷德把他拉上床，即使当斯雷德用粗糙的手掌抚摸他的手臂、他的肩膀，双手插入他的发间，粗暴地将迪克推倒用触摸令他颤抖。他让自己发抖。这也是表演的一部分。 

斯雷德把迪克身体压向后弯曲，把他的手腕压在他身下，迫使迪克在手臂上弓起身。迪克深呼吸着，压制住头晕的冲击，如同他所打算的那样推挤斯雷德的肩膀。“让我走。”他在斯雷德唇边咕哝，“我需要动一下。”

“你可以动。”斯雷德用指甲刮着迪克的胸口，令他倒抽了口气。斯雷德用力捏着迪克的乳头令他扭动起来。迪克用了很久才慢慢停止用臀部摩擦斯雷德挤在他中间的大腿。“你动起来很美好，小子。” 

“如果我能用手，我可以动得更好。”当斯雷德每一次呼吸刷过迪克的阴茎，接触到他坚硬的肌肉和粗涩的毛发，迪克都想要翻白眼。  
迪克想要呻吟，最终放弃了。但那是斯雷德想要从他身上得到的，他可没有那么容易放弃。迪克更用力的推他，忽视手下炙热的伤疤和他汗湿的手掌滑过。“放开我。”

“你今晚要求很多嘛，格雷森。”斯雷德在迪克的太阳穴上用力呼吸，沿着他的耳廓一路舔舐。迪克的的胸膛断断续续地起伏发抖，斯雷德用另一只手压住他肩膀上的旧伤痕。

“这……这太不舒服了，斯雷德。”迪克颤抖的声音听起来像是在闹脾气，并不坚定。斯雷德在舔舐他的耳中笑着吹气。“放开我的手腕，该死。”迪克使劲反抗斯雷德的禁锢，用脚作为杠杆。 

“停止想要逃走的尝试。”斯雷德粗糙的手掌按在迪克潮湿的皮肤上，“要不我会伤到你。”他把迪克的手臂向下推，令他愈加弓起身，欣赏着他的扭动。 

这威胁只是让迪克咧嘴。“你不会伤害我的。”这至多是希望。他甚至不用睁开眼都知道斯雷德脸上此时的神情是阴霾而锐利的。 

“我不会？”斯雷德的手覆盖着弹痕，紧捏住迪克的二头肌。“这小记号可不是这么说的。”

“我认为那是个唇印。”斯雷德笑了，而迪克的嘴咧地更开。“而且，我太有价值了。”

斯雷德侧身靠近，把大部分的重量都靠在迪克身上。迪克必须尽力坚持保持这挑衅的笑容，睁大发光的眼睛，向后倾斜脑袋。“我弄坏过更值钱的玩具。”斯雷德低声说。他再次吻住迪克，拽着压在腰上的手腕把他拉起来，然后重新压倒在床上。 

迪克在他能够控制前呻吟出声。他几乎来不及看到斯雷德闭上眼睛就翻了个白眼。斯雷德边吼着边啃咬他的嘴唇、他的下巴、他的脖子、他的肩膀，每一下啃咬都更粗暴更火热，迪克扭动着猛击斯雷德的肩膀，顶撞他。“哦，操，该死的，干我。”迪克听到自己咒骂着，当这个男人的轻笑在他全身的肌肤上回荡，感到自己不知羞耻地随着斯雷德翻滚。他不再要求斯雷德放开他，也许因为他在手腕上如铁箍一般，也许因为他再也无法假装不想要。 

斯雷德在迪克二头肌上的弹痕啃咬地更用力，持续地够久令迪克完全感受到令人心悸的压力。斯雷德的手一直滑下，在他的阴囊之下感到冰冷而光滑。“Ulp”，这是迪克唯一能够清晰发出的声音，斯雷德的窃笑让他想要揍他。甚至更厉害。“我喜欢这样。”斯雷德用别人的声音低语，“当我能给人们他们所要求的。” 

这显然令人无话可说。 

不过那并不重要，因为斯雷德又吻了他。他用两根手指的指关节推挤地更深，无情地在迪克身体里扭转，让迪克从咬紧齿缝间泄露出呻吟声，在斯雷德手臂上弓起身体。迪克也许有一刻模糊地感到羞耻；接着斯雷德啃咬着迪克的上嘴唇，把他拉回到足够的位置，按摩着他的前列腺。迪克在斯雷德腰上圈起双腿，在他的双手中顶起，口中急促喘气。 

斯雷德对他发笑。 

迪克抓住斯雷德宽阔布满伤痕的后背，把双手插入他的卷曲的发间，不顾一切地亲吻着。他有些害怕如果有可能他会说出口的话，以及斯雷德可能会说出口的话。斯雷德仁慈地用他的舌头和手指用力而快速地令迪克吞下口中的呜咽。当迪克圈起大腿，随着斯雷德翻滚，驾驭着体内刮擦的燃烧感，忍耐着快感。他所能感到的是斯雷德压迫他，以及在他体内的抽插，他所意识到的是即将到来的高潮。直到光亮划过他的视线，随着颤抖铺开在他整个身体上的淤痕，就像在头部重击般踢醒了他的意识。 

迪克颤抖着倒下，就像他被冰冻过而不是变得炙热，他眼脸之下黑暗之后仍闪着眩光。斯雷德没有离开他的嘴唇。他缓慢地亲吻着迪克，几乎是温柔的。他喉咙深处稳定地低声，用他的手指安抚为迪克的身体放松，如同对待宠物一般到处抚摸。斯雷德松开迪克的手腕，把他的双手从肩膀下伸展开。迪克靠着斯雷德微微颤抖，在他稳固的身体下就像一个失去控制的速跑者。迪克紧紧靠着男人的身体，让他被亲吻，直到斯雷德顺畅的呼吸感染了他，直到他能够将自己转入平静的状态。迪克花了很长时间才停止颤抖。 

当他最终能够深呼吸，从斯雷德温暖的躯体上撑起自己的身体，令自己脱离。他推开斯雷德的手臂。斯雷德让迪克轻易地挣开，用各种方式蠕动让自己躺倒在床的另一侧。 

迪克太想要再冲一次澡，好让一切结束。但是在床边，面对着门口，他停住了。他能够感到来自斯雷德的温度，他的后背就像对着封住的炉火。迪克转身面对斯雷德在黑暗中闪烁的眸子。“小子，你为 谁工作？” 

重新回到悬空的钢丝上。“为了达到审问目的你总是用性交来软化人们？”并不是迪克曾经逃脱。他的脸庞因为干掉的粘腻而发痒，他的骨头因为精疲力尽而疼痛，他全身发酸。令他的头脑发胀的余韵是令人满足的危险又合理的替代品。已经持续了好几天。他需要更为厌恶。斯雷德对着迪克笑起来，但他眯起了眼睛，“只有当他们像你这样漂亮，格雷森。愿意回答我的问题么？” 

当然，否则……“露丝。索菲亚的安全。还有你。”迪克竭力若无其事地摩擦他的手腕，看着斯雷德当斯雷德盯着他，斯雷德的脸上闪过柔和的表情。 

男人似乎结束了沉思，“真的么。自我厌弃的佣兵，嗯？好吧，无论如何，你他妈确实像。“ 

迪克张开嘴，想了一下之后没有说话。他该为这个评价为感到高兴，而不是感到莫名空虚。 

他也许该继续张着他的嘴；当斯雷德把手掌重重放到他的胸口时他还在喘气，“唔，你不该，你不回房间么？”斯雷德从未留下过。那该死的迪克要怎么去见索菲亚？ 

“我最好盯着你。”斯雷德微笑着露出牙齿。“去睡吧，小子。明天你还有漫长一天的教学。”他闭上眼睛躺下，手指铺展在迪克的静脉上，就像一头在太阳下打盹的老虎。迪克记忆中回响起儿时的警告，母亲的声音提醒他不要太过靠近这只大猫。 

迪克注视着斯雷德直到他的眼睛完全黏合在一起。然后他抬头望向天花板，聆听着斯雷德缓慢轻松的呼吸声。这是一个漫长的夜晚。 

=END=


End file.
